Can you feel the love tonight?
by Pantherstrike
Summary: Harry sneaks off to go on a date with Draco. Harry's friends follow him and stalk their date. One friend expresses their approval in a hit Disney song. Crackfic one-shot


Okay I got a request from my friend Jess to write another Lion King/ Harry Potter songfic. *huggles* to Jess. (And to Caro the only other true Drarry fan out there that I know in real life) This is total crack. Also a Drarry. Basically our boys go on a date and are followed by their friends. Friends are shocked and mad of course except for one who explains her reasoning in song. Might be the best one yet. Guess who's singing now... are you guessing...? Read and tell me if you guessed right in the reviews!

~*~Can you feel the love tonight ~*~

Ron's heart beat fast, excited and nervous as he waited for their plan to unfold. Harry had spent every Hogsmeade weekend that 7th years have sneaking away to somewhere else. No one ever sees him and it drives his friends mad. Hermione thinks it's important, Dean and Seamus think it's a girl. Neville thinks that they shouldn't care so much while Luna just smiles and says "you're all wrong. A viper's got him" without ever saying anything else. Ron's just mad Harry's keeping secrets again. They meet up behind the three broomsticks around the area where harry usually disappears.

They see the boy wonder duck behind a barrel across the street and cover himself in his cloak. The group casts disillusionment charms and Hermione sneaks in a quick tracking spell catching the runaway Gryffindor. They follow Hermione who follows the pulsing red outline only she can see as they walk all the way to the edge of the forest with the shrieking shack in the distance. The day is warm and the undergrowth muffles their feet.

They barley muffle their gasps of shock and/or outrage. Luna only smiles. "I told you." She murmured softly not to disturb the two lovers in the clearing. "A viper has got his heart."

The wind lifted Harry's voice to them. "I've really missed you"

Draco hugs him, his face buried in the brunet's wild mane but even muffled the reply is clear. "I've missed you too."

They stroll off into a trail in the woods and Ron lets out the strangled yelp he's been holding back. "What the Bloody Hell was that!"

Neville sighed. "I told you we should've left him alone." Seamus laughed. "This is brilliant!"

Hermione and Luna looked at each other. Luna started to hum a tune softly. Hermione sighed remembering the looks that passed between the two boys. "I can see what's happening"

"What?" Ron asked able to breathe again but still a little pale, his freckles standing out.

Neville understood what she was getting at. "And they don't have a clue"  
>"Who?" Ron demanded<p>

Hermione looked at Ron and said softly, "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line…Our trio's down to two."  
>"Oh." Was all he said.<p>

Seamus butted in with a sarcastic mock-French accent clashing horrible with his Irish tongue.  
>"Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere"<p>

Dean added his own gloomy thoughts on the relationship "And because the snake will cut out his heart, Disaster's in the air."

Luna shook her head her radish earing bouncing. "Can't you feel it?" "What?" She led them up a hill placing disillusionment charms on all of them. She pulled back a branch and they looked down to see the two boys.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings, the world, for once, in perfect harmony" She pointed to their joined hands and smiled. "With all its living things"

They crept down the hill led by Luna as Harry climbed a tall tree to reach an apple near the top. To their surprise after Draco yelled at Harry to stop being such a Gryffindor and get down before he hurt himself—they heard Draco talking to himself. "So many things to tell him but how do I make him see, the truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me" The sad musing was over when Harry cried victorious stretching out to reach the apple.

With a quick flick of his wand Draco summoned the apple as it flew down out of Harry's reach. "Hey!"

"Come and get it Potter!" Only within a few seconds harry was on the ground with a feral grin. "Were you really going to leave me stuck in a tree?" Draco's eyes widened and he bolted down the trail Harry taking off after him. Draco was soon caught and their laughter rang through the trees.

Harry fell behind as Draco went ahead and sat on a rock overlooking a creek. Harry watched him and his friends heard him muttering to himself. "He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide why won't he be the one I know he is, the Dragon that's inside?" His reflexes saved him from getting hit in the head with an apple core.

Luna smiled. "Can you feel the love tonight?" They watched as Harry threw it back to Draco. It was too high and in trying to catch it the blonde fell backward into the water with a loud splash. "The peace the evening brings" Luna sang with a laugh.

Harry ran for the bank and dropped to his knees panicked. "The world, for once, in perfect harmony" the Slytherin suddenly appeared and grabbed Harry dragging him into the water. "With all its living things" A water fight had commenced "Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far, stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are" 

The soaking wet boys climbed up out onto the bank, exhausted and still laughing. They laid on their stomachs, letting the afternoon sun dry their clothes and chatter quietly about nothing.

Hermione smiled at the scene and whispered quietly. "And if he falls in love tonight"

Ron sounded strangled the scene finally hitting him. "It can be assumed, that we'll soon see a lot more Snakes around"

All the boys looked at each other groaned miserable "In short, we all are doomed"

Ok not fair I know. The answer was Luna. I just realized there were more than one singing parts and… ya. Anyway thank you Jess and I hope some others review and request. *wink-wink-nudge-nudge*

Stay tuned for what I call The Matchmaker Series. (And yes that Skirts smut I promised. I can't stop blushing when I write it :3 )

Also thinking of writing a sequel to Love Potions. Yay or Nay?


End file.
